The Second Fellowship
by Halowyn Greenleaf
Summary: Chappy Two Up! First fic! After Trilogy. Legolas must reunite the Fellowship to fight a new rising evil, but who will replace Boromir, Sam, and Frodo? Hint:New female characters! ;-)
1. Chapter One: The Call

This is my first fic, written at the suggestion of my close friend, who is also a member. Enjoy the story and be sure to send very opinionated reviews!!! On second thought, be nice. Amanda is very hyper and may stalk you if you diss my work. Now that would be funny. I have a minimal natural sense of humor (IMO but ill leave it to all of you to decide) but I try. I will try even harder if you click the pretty review button, hint hint. Sorry if the sentences are a little lengthy. I wrote this in English class and I may have subconsciously put some of the lesson into my work, which is weird, considering that I never pay attention in class anyway. Rated PG-13 just in case. *** Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, except for Fandoc. Tolkien is god. *** Dedication: To Amanda and Lauren, my fellow LOTR and Orlando lovers. *** Chapter One: The Call  
  
Legolas stood on the bow of the Smarmy Mariner. There was, as is common at sea, a brisk breeze that caused his silky pale gold hair to float after him, intertwined with delicate braids. At first, the other crewmen (Gondorians) had teased him because of his gentle and clean appearance, but it had taken only five minutes against their leader to prove them wrong. He was incredibly fit and shirtless, though the night seemed chilled and bitter. Legolas loved the rough sailor's life, surprising for a Mirkwood prince such as himself. Inhaling the salty air in a deep breath that made his muscled chest ripple, he thought to himself, "There is no better place on Middle Earth than the sea. No Rohan field or Dwarf mine could compare. I could spend my whole life doing this. I think I will, why not?"  
  
Then, suddenly, he heard a whisper in the wind, "Legolas, Legolas, where are you? Why have you left us to fall?"  
  
He felt a pang of longing for his homeland. No, not his homeland, he realized, but the adventure and excitement he had found there when he joined the Fellowship. Those were the days. The suspense, excitement, sadness and despair had blended together and created the most wonderful time in his short lifetime of 2475 years. Why, he had only been away from the mainland for a mere 10 years, a drop in the bucket to an immortal being. Then, he felt fear. "Left us to fall? What does that mean? Sauron was defeated, was he not? Whose voice was that? It was so familiar! Am I needed at home?" This last thought left Legolas in a state of panic. Had his father, Tharanduil, died, leaving him king? Would he never be able to sail the high seas again? After the initial burst of questions, the elvin prince fell calm. The voice had not been his father's. He was still free! Anyway, he was probably just hearing things. A bell clanged three times, and Legolas turned to make his way to the helm. The voice spoke again: "Legolas do you hear me? You must come! We are waiting for you! Will you come to us once more?"  
  
It was then that he realized the voice was Gandalf's. Gandalf the White would not contact him this way for any trivial matter. What ever Gandalf wanted, he was sure that he needed help. "Mithrandir, do you need me?" he called in his head "I will come for you, my friend." Though he strained to listen, no answer came. It was so quiet that the silence was piercing. He realized the wind had stopped, and the ocean barely rocked the boat at all. "The calm before the storm," he thought with apprehension. "But what kind of storm?" He left his thoughts there, for there was a tremendous sound 100 times the explosion at Helm's Deep. The mast had broken as a wall of wind hit them at one hundred miles per hour. Only his quick reflexes saved him from being blown clear of the deck, and he swung into action as the tranquil night mutated into a tempest of black fury and the stars disappeared behind thick clouds of thunder.  
  
*** The next day, the Smarmy Mariner limped into a harbor along the mainland. As they drew nearer, Legolas could tell that they were indeed in Belfas. What a surprise. Legolas wondered if the storm had been Gandalf's doing. After all, it had carried them halfway across the Bay of Belfas. Briefly he wondered if Gandalf had just wanted to see him. After all, he wasn't called Gandalf the Gay for nothing. Again, his thoughts were interrupted as the swarthy captain, Fandoc, stormed and raged about how all their cargo of lembas and fine dwarven gold had been ruined. He swung down to the sleeping quarters and took out his neatly pressed elvin tunic and leggings. It felt so good to be in his old clothes again. It felt even better to be wearing his bow and White Knife. It would feel even better than that if Arwen would agree to..oh, never mind. As he leaped off the boat to the docks, Fandoc yelled at him, "Get back here, you mangy elf. Where in Arda are you going?What are we gonna do about these ripped sails? I need all the men I can get to repair the mast! Are yeh listenin to me? Hey! Get back here now, or I'll never get that great pole o' wood fixed! I'll dock yer pay, I'll, I'll..." Legolas did not turn back. None of those things were his problem any more. He was officially never returning to that ship.  
  
*** Bravo! Bravo! Welllllll I bet you're all happy that Leggy didn't stay on boats for the rest of his life, huh? It would be terrible on his complexion. And wow, that storm was just.. Oh well. I can quit acting like it was an epic novel now. I know it wasn't very good but it will get better. Promise. Now just take a look in the bottom left corner and give me a good one!!!!! I have the next chappy but I won't post until I get 10 reviews. No more no less.  
~Halowyn Greenleaf, Maiden of the Wood 


	2. Chapter Two: Finding Old Friends

OMG!!!!! I just couldn't believe that I got reviews and good ones too!! I am sooo happyhappyhappy that this is going well (skips madly in circles than flops back into computer chair). Phew. Amanda if you are reading this I am a happyhappyhappy person. Thanks especially to Enna, who pointed out I need to replace Sam too, and was my very FIRST review ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Much love to all the fans of The Second Fellership.  
  
***  
  
Ennauriel-WOW I want more write more already hohum people review cause I want the fellowship to hurry up and get back together (no not like that)^_^ hey you have to replace Boromir Frodo and Sam cause Sam left later on to hm interesting! Anyway I loved it Seeya Enna I hope it's ok that I put this in here.those were her exact words! Yay! But anyway, you heard her, people, REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW it doesn't even have to be long. No reviews, no story. I like this power.mwahahahahahahamwahahahahamwabwahahahaha  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: All characters (and the Simarillion, which is another Tolkien book) are Tolkien's, except for Carthera, Arawen, the dwarflings (I copied the names), Noruas, oh bah. Everything besides Tolkien's stuff is MINE MINE MINE  
  
***  
  
Chapter Two: Finding Old Friends  
  
The first thing Legolas did when he got back to The Mainland was take a bath. His muscular body was in top shape and the steam rising from the water caresses his smooth, perfect face. Unfortunately, as the water grew sudsy, the more *interesting* parts of this picture of perfection were hidden. Several of the maids hiding in the doorway sneaking an eyeful sighed in disappointment and returned to their tasks. Some of the wiser ones waited until he began to dress. Before anything else, he performed a nude rendition of The Simarillion, A Musical. After that, he brushed and braided his silky blonde hair, lightly bleached to perfection by the sunlight on the seas. Once all laced back into his form-fitting elven garments (I wonder how long it takes to undo all those laces? He should let me try sometime ;-) He decided to visit Gandalf first, and took off before nightfall to Isengard, which Gandalf had remodeled and was now living in. The roof was converted to be Glarewyn the eagle's nest, where he and his mate were raising two young Great Eagles. As Legolas approached the Tower, he noticed that there were many other horses gathered around the base. His keen, deep blue elven eyes missed nothing. Perhaps it was time for the annual Disco Ball featuring the Palantir.??  
  
***  
  
Gimli the Dwarf was very content. It had taken him ten years, but he had successfully restored the former glory of his cousin Balin's kingdom. Moria. He had a good life. He was married to a dwarven princess, Carthera, and he had three dwarflings: Balin, Galadriel, and Legolas. He had been very amused at himself when he named the last two after elves. Carthera didn't find this very amusing at all. In fact, she had the temper of an angry Balrog for the next week. So he let her pick the middle names. They were: Florentine, Garnessafinahano, and Dudley. That was probably the worst mistake of his life, besides the time he put his bedroll next to Legolas. I mean, they look so gentle during the day. Ah, those were the days (forgive the clichés) (WOW that RHYMED! Go me). Gimli missed the adventures of the Fellowship; however, it was nice to be surrounded by all dwarves again. No more prissy elves saying, "We elves have delicate complexions and mustn't get filthy orc blood on ourselves." (heck, he didn't even know what a complexion was) and "I brush my hair ten times a day and I can still kill a thousand orcs in between." (That was a downright lie; because everyone knows it takes an elf male two hours to fix their hair "properly" and a female even more). Here in the mines, it was a rough and tumble life. Ahh yes. Just as he was settling down in his mithril throne for a nap, a messenger burst in shouting, "My lord! There is an elven spy among us! He insists upon coming to see you! I tried to hold him back but.. oof" Legolas Greenleaf hit the dwarf hard on the back of the head with his White Knife. The hilt, mind you. He didn't want to make Gimlikins mad at him. Gimli had his axe out in a flash and drew it back, ready to hurl it at the intruder, when he realized it was Legolas. His eyes bugged as the centrifugal force of the axe swinging behind him caused him to spin in circles uncontrollably. Legolas watched with his jaw hanging down. I never realized that Gimli knew ballet, he thought. Just then, Gimli, whose hands were numb from the lack of heating (Dratted heating goblins), let go of the axe. It whistled by Legolas' head, but cut off half of his silky locks (nooooooooo sorry I had to put something of a plot in there)!!!!!!! Legolas said, "Well, that was close." The dwarf just stared. "Gimli? Gimli are you all right?" He stepped closer and poked him on the forehead, whereupon he fell flat on his back. This seemed to revive him, and he shouted, "No! Legolas! Please do not kill me please!" Legolas looked puzzled, and Gimli gulped and pointed towards the wrought mithril mirror on the cave wall. "Yes Gimli. That's a very pretty mirror you have. Mithril I'd say. Is it new?" Gimli panted "Go..look..in..please..have ..mercy!" Legolas strode over to the looking glass obligingly, and looked in it with great confidence at his beauty, but gasped at what he saw. Half of his hair was gone. He screamed and ran out of the Great Hall of Gimli, leaving him lying unconscious on the floor.  
  
***  
  
Legolas gasped as he burst out of Moria. No one must see him in such a mussed state. Pulling up the hood on his elven cloak, He decided to go back to Gandalf and ask for some hair repair (another rhyme! yes!). He hadn't been holding a disco ball after all, but it turned out that he was actually holding a White Council!!! It's not exactly a good thing to walk in on one of those, but seeing as he was summoned there to BE ON THE COUNCIL (which is a huge honor) he wasn't in trouble. The following is a record of the meeting as recorded by Arawen, daughter of Queen Arwen and King Aragorn of Gondor:  
  
A dazed elf walks in halfway through the meeting. Says he is Legolas Prince of Mirkwood. Stares at my stunning beauty.  
  
Gandalf: Arawen, stop praising yourself. You are so vain and Legolas is NOT staring at you. Right, Legolas? Legolas?  
  
Arawen to self: Curse all wizardly seeing powers. Giggles. He is still staring. He's rather hot, too. I think I'll hit on him ASAP.  
  
Gandalf: Arawen, we could very easily replace you.  
  
Council: Murmurs in agreement. As always.  
  
Gandalf: ARAWEN CUT IT OUT YOU SPOILED PRINCESS!!! Okay, use your wide imaginations to replace the last two words and there you have the verbatim quote.  
  
Arawen: Fine, fine.  
  
Legolas takes seat to the right of Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf: Legolas, a new evil is swiftly rising in the remains of Mordor. It appears to us that Sauron had a child, before he turned to the darkness, and afterwards completely ignored him. Now, he is angry at his father's death and seeks to wreak havoc on all of Middle Earth as his father wished to. His name is Noruas. He is, if possible, a more powerful Maia than Sauron himself. He is gathering dark creatures from the depths of the earth, and he has forged an amulet in Mount Doom in a similar fashion of the One Ring. It is in the shape of a flying snake with a black diamond in the center. It contains the power of a Morsila, or black star. If it is broken, all of middle earth will be sucked into its vortex and killed. So he is seemingly indestructible.  
  
Legolas (sexily): What has all this got to do with me?  
  
Gandalf (shooting rapid glares in my direction): This is a grave situation, Arawen. Legolas, I need you to reunite the fellowship. Noruas has created nine fell beasts. They are called Taerg Balorns. They have the appearance of humans, but their eyes are fire. They need neither food nor drink and are neither living nor dead. He sees what they see. They are what he is. All are bonded, and never broken. The fate of Middle earth depends on you. Will you do it?  
  
Legolas (seriously): Yes.  
  
Arawen to self: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Gandalf (sadly): Very well then. I will lend you Shadowfax. Go first to the realm of the Elves of Lothlorien. There are a few who have remained there and are recovering its former glory. I am sure many would be willing to help you there. Go, now, and find the other four: Gimli, Aragorn, Merry, and Pippin. I will join you when the time is right. May the Force.er..speed be with you.  
  
***  
  
Oh, well. So he hadn't really gone to Lorien first. He had forgotten how pretty Arawen was, but even though her father and mother weren't sissies, she was. Never touched a bow in her life. Very disappointing. Pulling a flask out of his saddle bag, he unstopped it and drank one drop. Instantly, his hair was revitalized. Trust Gandalf to know exactly what he needed. Feeling very brave, He whispered a few words in Shadowfax's ear. He took of at a run into the sunset, and as they went a shadow covered the plains behind him, and somewhere far away a single tear dropped from Gandalf's eye.  
  
***  
  
A/N: HOW IS THAT FOR A DRAMATIC ENDING????? BESTSELLERS LIST HERE I COME!!!! Sorry this took so long to write. I needed LOTS of limeade to get the creative juices flowing. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Laugh or deal. For all you smarties who have figured out all the cleverness in Noruas and the Morsila, congrats. For those who have brain deficiencies, Noruas is Sauron backwards and Morsila, or Black star, is a Black hole to us. Forgive the prissiness and bad stuff in this chappy, but I was fed up with Kate B. and venting my anger. This was a big pain up the rear to write so you better review or I'll put hair remover in your shampoo and and. something in your toothpaste. I ran out of ideas. Time to click the shiny review button!!!! Romance should start somewhere in the next 2 chappys. 


	3. Chapter Three: Lothlorien

**A/N:** Well well sorry for the late update (I rhyme, man) Sorry but I have lately been studying and taking midterms and quarterly tests etc…Very rigorous stuff, you know. I just recently got inspired to take time out of my rigorous school schedule to write cuz I got a review!!! Talk about loyalty! (Plus the fact emerald dragon4 would kill me if I didn't). Anyway, the saga continues and I strongly suggest that you read the previous two chappies in order to fully understand the plot that is semi-present. Also, read elvenfarie's stories. She's a really good author and actually has a plot in her fics! Go her! Two more reasons to read her stories: 

1. She is one of my best friends

2. She is posting a new story soon!!!!!!

3. She actually updates! (Exciting, no?)

Anyway, that concludes my lame-o author's note, so have a nice day and enjoy the story.

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ ENDING NOTE AFTER CHAPTER! Thank You.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

**Reviewers~** I'm so sorry that I let all of you guys down! I promise I will try to crank it out more often in the future, its just that I haven't had any recent bursts of inspiration lately. I'm especially stuck on the names~ there are just too many good ones! I wanted to make this so long for you all but on the other hand I didn't want to keep you waiting!

_emma~ aahh! I'm so sorry I didn't realize it had been that long! Please don't kill me! *covers head* I hope you enjoy this, even if it is a bit short!!! Don't worry! No slash whatsoever!!! I'm too greedy for that!!! ^_~ Thanks for the wake-up call._

_Autumn'sFox__~ One of my better ones…glad I made ya laugh! Thanks for the review!_

_Samantha~_ It's all right I am a touch lazy myself…takes me way too long to update. Laughter is good for you, you know. I should be a doctor ;-) Sorry about the punctuation and such…I fixed all that when I finally figured out how to save as html. Your eyes will thank me.

_EmeraldDragon4~_ I put that explanation in there just for you Terry! ^_^ Thanks for putting me in your favorite authors' list!!

_MJTMGURL~_ Happy dreams! Yes she is right read my Harry Potter stories…they're quite funny if I do say so myself. Thanks for putting me in your faves!

_Random Reader~_ Yes, that is why this is PG-13 J

_Ennauriel~_ You have the honor of being first review first fic! Thanks for keeping with the story the whole way and for the nice suggestions. I hope I didn't dash your hopes of me ever continuing when I took so long to update! Also, thanks for putting me on your authors' watch!

_Elvenfarie__~ Well at least yours is more than three chapters and actually has kissing in it (it takes me a while to work up to these things). I am very long winded, I'm afraid. Thanks you sososososoooo much for putting me in your favorites!!!! :-D_

_Hot Girl Faith~_ Thanks for the review! Hope to have more for you soon!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Disclaimer~** Don't own LOTR, unfortunately. Maybe I'm the long lost niece of JRR Tolkien and I will inherit it someday, but for now it is not in any way shape or form mine. The only stuff I can take credit for is the three elf sisters, Noruas, the Morsila, and the chain of events.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Three: Lothlorien**

Legolas rode swiftly towards the last remaining domain of the elves. He wondered why Gandalf had sent him there. After all, it had rather deteriorated since Galadriel and Celeborn left. He still had a few hours before dark, judging by the sun. He sighted a rocky outcropping (I always wanted to say that ^_^) to the left that would be a good place to camp. It would provide shelter as well as a useful vantage point. His horse, Syava, (see ah vah) seemed to understand what he wanted to do and turned towards it. 

He had that rapport with animals. It came in useful sometimes; like that time someone in the fellowship stole his clothes while he was bathing. They thought they were really funny. He had to ask some little birdies to get them back for him. To this day he was still puzzled as to who or why someone would take his things. None of it was even valuable; he left his bow and other weapons in the care of Aragorn. 

_Bloody orcs.__ Can't tell a white knife from a hunting knife._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*__

_Two hours later_

The sun was setting. Legolas had brushed and fed Syava and himself, then tied up the trusty white steed where it was within reach of grass and shelter. Now he stood on top of the highest rock he could find and took in the setting around him. Even in the waxing light he could make out Lothlorien. It was but a dark shape yet one could almost sense an inner light emanating from its depths. 

Then, he turned towards Isengard. The tower had been cased in white marble as a symbol of Gandalf the White and it reflected the reds and golds of the dying sun magnificently. 

Last, he turned his observant eyes towards Mordor. As far as he could see (which was VERY far) there was no activity going on there. He had to admit that he was puzzled. Hadn't Gandalf said that Noruas was amassing an army there? 

All of a sudden, it was dark. The sun disappeared suddenly. 

_Curious,_ he thought. _Either I wasn't paying attention to the time or the sun just disappeared._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning the sun rose just as usual. He decided that he was probably just imagining things, and when he looked around for confirmation of this all that he saw was numerous pairs of large glassy eyes staring back at him for the face of several small cute fuzzy rodents. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Later that Day: In Lothlorien_

Oh, how Legolas longed for the olden days when elves were as abundant as men (aka their sex lives were much more active). The world was a more beautiful place. Now, they remained few and far between in the lands of olden times (Rivendell and Lorien) and fewer still on the open seas, following in Ceridian the Shipwright's footsteps as he had. As he entered the realm of Lorien, he did not expect it to be half of what it used to. Well, he was dead wrong. The land of Galadriel and Celeborn had been maintained as it was in its peak. The first thing he noticed as he entered the tree kingdom was the singing. The hauntingly beautiful elvish tunes drifted up towards the pure white sunlight stabbing through the trees onto the cool forest world below. Legolas didn't know the old tunes were still remembered! He thought that he would be surprised when he came here but not in this way. It was a very pleasant discovery. 

_I really want to meet the wonderful elf who did this, _Legolas thought to himself. 

All of a sudden he was surrounded by about a dozen elves with strung bows in their hands. They were pointing at him. 

_Well I suppose they didn't let down with security either,_ he thought wryly. 

Then, they stiffened and stood smartly at attention. Legolas recognized this as the signal of the approach of the captain of the guard. He grinned to himself. He couldn't wait to compare him to Haldir, who, in his opinion, had been the best captain Galadriel ever hired. Then there was that one who had an addiction to Enrique Iglesias. He shuddered at the thought of him. 

A voice spoke. "Turn around elf. State your name and business in the realm of the Lady Nueva." That meant Lady Snow. Why would she be called Lady Snow? It never snows on the Golden Forest. And the voice had sounded funny. Maybe he had a cold…? Elves did not get sick, though. So many questions, so little time. 

"I'm waiting!"

Legolas sighed. He turned around and began reciting his message. "Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, son of King Tharanduil. I request an audience with the ruler or this realm. I am here with a message from Gandalf the White to be delivered only to…" He trailed off. 

Standing before him was a woman.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**An Ending Note:** Nice cliffy huh? Please send suggestions for names for the three elf sisters~ one is the captain of the elf warriors and guard (she's the one Legolas falls in love with), the other is the queen sorceress in lieu of Galadriel (Nida?), and the third is Althea/Galena the healer. But what you don't know is which ones will be joining the second fellowship. The least likely people could join, you know…

Here are all the names that I liked:

Admora, Azintra, Aadi, Aaliyah, Aaralyn, Abra, Accalia, Ada, Adah, Adalia, Adamina, Adama, Adara, Aderyn, Adia, Adila, Adriel, Aelan, Aelwen, Airlia, Aliya, and Althea (healer).

Just pick one of those or make up your own. Just send it in with your review and poof! That's all. Here's hoping I update soon!

P.S. ~ Did you know that Arwen means muse or inspiration?


End file.
